marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Rivalries
List of character rivalries within the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Marvel vs. Capcom 3/''Ultimate'' Rivalries * Wolverine and Ryu: '''Wolverine and Ryu are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are fierce warriors; both have spent time in Japan where they learned martial arts skills; both have mentored other characters; both are determined at their goals (Ryu to become the ultimate fighter and Wolverine to repair his troubled life and do right); and both have darker sides that they must overcome. Additionally, both are among each company's most popular characters. Ryu is one of Capcom's most popular characters and is a part of Street Fighter, one of the most successful fighting game series, while Wolverine is one of Marvel's most popular superheroes and part of the X-Men, one of Marvel's most successful properties. * '''Iron Man and Morrigan: Iron Man and Morrigan are likely rivals due to several similarities. For example, both are irresistable to the opposite sex-- most men find Morrigan attractive, while Iron Man is known to be a womaniser. As far as abilities go, both seem to use weaponry very commonly, with Iron Man using repulsors or transmitting additional weapons such as cannons and missiles to his frame while Morrigan can shape her wings to mimic modern weaponry, including a missile battery as well as having had access to a large beam cannon. Also, both can fly and both have appeared in many of the Marvel vs. Capcom games. * Hulk and Chris Redfield: Hulk and Chris can easily be seen as rivals. Chris Redfield is constantly fighting zombies and monsters, and Hulk is a giant green abomination who is a constant target by the government. Therefore, it's easy to see Chris trying to take down The Hulk and vice versa if they crossed paths. * Deadpool and Dante: '''Deadpool and Dante are very similar, and therefore are rivals in the Marvel/Capcom universe. Both are mercenaries with a liking for guns and swords; both wear red and black (Dante wears a red coat and black shirt while Deadpool wears a red and black suit and mask); both can teleport and heal at an accelerated rate; both are wisecrackers; and both of their names begin with the letter "D". * '''Captain America and Felicia: Captain America and Felicia are rivals as both have their own hopes and dreams. Felicia's dream is to be a famous pop star, while Captain America's dream is for a better future for America. However, the focus of their dreams could also put them at odds. Whereas Captain America's dream is broad and positive for a whole nation, Felicia's is focused on herself. Both fighters are also American. * Dr. Doom and Chun-Li: Dr. Doom and Chun-Li both loved their deceased parents dearly, and their death has made them what they are today. Chun-Li has grown strong and works for Interpol in hopes of finally bringing her father's killer and Shadaloo leader, M. Bison, to justice. Dr. Doom has become a powerful sorcerer and incredibly knowledgeable scientist, increasing his knowledge in both fields in order to avenge his mother's death after she was being trapped in Mephisto's Realm. They also share a classic good vs. evil rivalry, with Chun-Li works for Interpol to defeat any and all villains, Dr. Doom is a villain who was an arch-enemy of many Marvel heroes, mainly the Fantastic Four. * Super Skrull and Trish: Super-Skrull and Trish were both artificially created beings, Trish being created by Mundus to lure out, then destroy Dante, Super Skrull being created by the Skrull Empire to take out the Fantastic Four. Both have not been able to complete their original tasks for various reasons (Trish was saved twice by Dante, Super Skrull was defeated numerous times by the Fantastic Four). They are put at odds as rivals because Trish now decides to fight for good and works alongside Dante in the demon-slaying business, while Super Skrull continues to battle the Fantastic Four until he succeeds in defeating them. Also, they both have powers that come from the main protagonists of the series (Super-Skrull's powers are imitations of the Fantastic Four, and Trish wield the Sword of Sparda, Dante's father). * Thor and Amaterasu: Thor and Amaterasu are both gods with the responsibility of protecting their respective worlds (Amaterasu being the guardian of Nippon, Thor being the guardian of Asgard). Both can also control various elements of nature using their divine weapons: Amaterasu using the Celestial Brush, Thor using Mjolnir. * Dormammu and Viewtiful Joe: Dormammu and Viewtiful Joe have similarly powerful fire-based attacks. Both fighters are also far stronger in their respective dimensions (Viewtiful Joe in Movieland, Dormammu in the Dark Dimension). They also share a classic good vs. evil rivalry, with Viewtiful Joe makes it his job to defeat any and all evildoers, while Dormammu doesn't hesitate to destroy anybody who opposes him. * X-23 and Tron Bonne: '''X-23 and Tron are both teenage anti-heroines with criminal backgrounds: Tron commits constant acts of thievery but has also shown some proper morals, while X-23 was trained to be a cold blooded assassin meant to take on any task, but now seeks to turn her life around with the help of the X-Men. The difference being that X-23's crimes were against her will, and she has reformed, while Tron is a career criminal by choice. Both also share an opposite relation, X-23 is a creation while Tron is a creator/inventor. Tron has vast knowledge (for someone her age) of mechanics and employs it in all of the robots and mechs she builds, X-23 has incredible expertise in the stealth and assassination arts (which she now uses to defeat any villains whom the X-Men have their eye on). * '''Spider-Man and Albert Wesker: Spider-Man and Wesker were both geniuses given their powers from biological experiments. However, Spider-Man's powers were an accident, while Wesker's were intentional. Their views on these abilities put them at obvious odds. Spider-Man believes with great power comes great responsibility, and uses his powers to protect the innocent, whereas Wesker believes his powers make him a god, and takes no responiblity for anything he does, justifying them in his quest to take over the world. Also, Wesker's Phantom Dance is very similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider. Therefore, Wesker and Spider-Man are rivals. * M.O.D.O.K. and Nathan Spencer: M.O.D.O.K. and Spencer are paired together because they both have modified their bodies in order to fulfill organizations goals (A.I.M. for M.O.D.O.K., and T.A.S.C. for Spencer). * Magneto and Arthur: Magneto and Arthur rival each other for a simple reason. Magneto was born with the ability to control metal, and Arthur's armor is made out of metal. * She-Hulk and Zero: She-Hulk and Zero are both advocates for their respective causes. Zero seeks to protect the Reploid race by destroying any and all Mavericks, while She-Hulk is an attorney who makes it her job to protect the innocent as both She-Hulk and her human alter-ego, Jennifer Walters. Both were seriously injured before obtaining an actual role in their series and fight for justice using brute force (along with an attitude). Also, they were both secondary characters in their series who then got their own spin-offs. * Storm and Crimson Viper: Storm and Crimson Viper both have a technology vs. nature rivalry. Crimson Viper's abilities stem from her specially designed battle suit, giving her control over fire, earth, and electric-based attacks, while Storm's abilities stem from her mutant genes, giving her the ability to control all forms of weather. * Phoenix and Mike Haggar: Phoenix and Haggar have a protector vs. destroyer rivalry between each other. Haggar has protected his community of Metro City from the great threat of the Mad Gear Gang, while Phoenix has destroyed whole planets in Dark Phoenix mode. They are also opposites in their attributions, Haggar's a male, who fights physically and (after Sentinel's health was lowered in a patch) had the most health in MvC3 (being surpassed by Nemesis in UMvC3), while Phoenix is a female, who fights mentally with projectiles and has the lowest health in the game. * Taskmaster and Akuma: Taskmaster and Akuma both use the fighting styles of others. While Akuma uses the fighting style also used by Ryu, Ken, Dan, Sakura, Sean and Gouken, Taskmaster uses fighting styles taken from Captain America, Deadpool, Hawkeye, Black Knight, Spider-Man, Wolverine and various other Marvel heroes and villians. While both are considered villains, they are technically anti-heroes who fight for personal gain; Akuma fights to expand his limits and use the Satsui no Hado to its fullest extent (proven in his intro quote against Ryu: '' "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hadou!"), while Taskmaster is a mercenary who fights only for money (proven in his intro quote against Ryu, Akuma, or Tron Bonne: ''"I do this for cash, not for the thrills."), thus putting the two at odds. * Sentinel and Hsien-Ko: Sentinel and Hsien-Ko have a magic vs. technology rivalry. They both have a mastery of their hidden weapon systems with their respective abilities; Hsien-Ko conceals an arsenal of traditional weaponry in the sleeves of her outfit using her abilities as a Darkstalker, whereas Sentinel has its arsenal of modern weaponry incorporated into its body. Interesting to note is how both have been opinionated the other way around, Sentinel will do anything regardless if its programmer is good or bad while Hsien has always been viewed badly because she's a jiāngshī. * Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine: Shuma-Gorath's rival is Jill for the same reasoning as Chris' is Hulk. She often fights against zombies and monsters. Shuma-Gorath is a six-tentacled cyclops, not unlike the monsters that Jill may fight. Interesting to note is how Jill was mind controlled to be Wesker's puppet, while Dr. Strange needed to fight against Shuma-Gorath from the inside, only to fail, and become the new Shuma-Gorath. * Hawkeye and Strider Hiryu: Hawkeye and Strider Hiryu can be seen as rivals for a few reasons. Both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hiryu has mechanical animals and ninja weapons that he uses in combat, and Hawkeye has a large amount of different arrows that affect the enemy in numerous ways. Furthermore, both mastered their basic fighting style at a young age, Hiryu being the youngest Strider to reach Special A-Class, and Hawkeye learning his archery skills as a child working at a circus. Their personalities contrast greatly too: Strider is stoic and silent while Hawkeye is loud and brash. * Ghost Rider and Firebrand (Red Arremer): Ghost Rider and Firebrand oppose each other for numerous reasons. Both characters are demons, but while Firebrand is a demon that serves the devil and enjoys hurting others, Ghost Rider is a demon that serves the greater good, and protects the innocent and punishes the guilty, putting them at odds. Both primarily used fire-based attacks aswell. They both also seem to bear the opposite of what their doing at times, some think of Ghost Rider as a bad guy from what he does, while Firebrand has been a hero, but only to his people of Demon Village. * Dr. Strange and Nemesis T-Type: Dr. Strange is often pitted against demons, monsters, and other abominations, such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath, and Nemesis would certainly fall into the same category as them. They also present a thematic science vs. magic rivalry since Nemesis is a scientific abomination and Dr. Strange is a magic wielder. In addition, they are polar opposites in mentally, Dr Strange being an intelligent, patient, creative spell caster; while Nemesis is a mindless, straight-forward, unrelenting killer. Interesting to note is how they were created/transformed into the other, Nemesis is an abomination made in human form, while Dr. Strange struggled only to be the new Shuma-Gorath, an abomination. * Iron Fist and Vergil: Both Iron Fist and Vergil use a fighting style typically associated with Asia (Iron Fist employs chi-enfused martial arts, while Vergil wields an O-Katana known as Yamato.) Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits. They have also experienced similar family tragedies, witnessing the death of at least one of their parents when they were children. * Nova and Phoenix Wright: '''Nova and Phoenix Wright are rivals because of power, and who they use it against. Nova having a very large array of powers, while Phoenix Wright has absolutely no powers at all. Nova gained supernatural powers which he uses to fight regular crime, while Wright, a normal human, has had numerous encounters with the supernatural, and even faced villains of a mystic nature. Both are also guaridians, with Wright being the guardian of his clients (defending them in court), while Nova being the guardian of the galaxy. Both have also had to overcome impossible odds on a normal basis and are extremely determined in their resolve to protect the innocent as they both started out having a sense of powerlessness and went on to become everything they could have ever dreamed of. They also both use very different methods of delivering justice, with Wright using the law, and Nova using violence. * '''Rocket Raccoon and Frank West: Both are characters that like to make wisecracking comments during danger and have been through bizarre and horrifying situations, Frank in a zombie apocalypse, and Rocket Raccoon in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face. Both of them have also fought evil clowns; Frank faced off with a psychotic chainsaw-wielding clown named Adam MacIntyre, and his short freezegun wielding brother Evan MacIntyre, and Rocket Raccoon has battled the killer clowns. Opening Movie In the UMVC3 opening movie, the characters seem to fight other characters, and not their respective rivals in MVC3. This suggests that there may be more than one rival for each character. * Ryu and Nova: Because both have energy-based attacks * Mike Haggar and Hulk: Because both are physically the strongest characters in their respective universe. * Dante and Ghost Rider: Both are half-demons who fight demons. * Morrigan and Dr. Strange: both have magical powers * Strider Hiryu and Spider-Man: Both are acrobatic warriors who can walk on the walls. * Phoenix Wright and Deadpool: Both have survived situations the average human wouldn't. * Albert Wesker and Phoenix: Both have super powers that makes them evil, but Wesker can control it despite being evil, while Phoenix can't. * Vergil and Wolverine: Both do martial arts with their weapons rather than hand to hand combat * Firebrand and Hawkeye/Captain America: TBD * Nathan Spencer and Iron Man: Both have robotic parts. * Jill Valentine and She-Hulk: Both are women with superhuman powers. * Trish and Thor: Both have abilities using lightning. * Amaterasu and Dormammu: Both represent different aspects of being godly figure, with Amaterasu defending Nippon with her various powers while Dormammu seeks to destroy anything in his path. * Chun-Li and Iron Fist: Both fights using martial arts. * Nemesis T-Type and X-23: Both are artificially created beings, but both have not been able to complete their original tasks for various reasons. * Viewtiful Joe and Rocket Raccoon: Both are the smallest characters in their respective universe. * Zero and M.O.D.O.K. * Tron Bonne and Sentinel: Both share an opposite relation, Tron is an inventor/mechanic, while Sentinel is a creation. * Frank West/C. Viper and Super Skrull: All three characters are known for their diverse arsenels of weaponry. West can use nearly anything as a weapon, Viper has her suit that grants her various abilities manipulating fire, earth, and electricity, and Skrull has the abilities of the Fantastic Four. * Hsien-Ko and Taskmaster: Both have plenty of weapons. * Akuma and Storm: TBD * Chris Redfield/Felicia and Shuma-Gorath. * Arthur and Dr. Doom: Both wear metal armor. * Magneto and Galactus: Magneto was the final boss of Capcom's first Marvel fighting game, X-Men: COTA, while Galactus is the final boss of their latest Marvel fighting game, MvC3. UMvC27.png|Magneto vs Galactus UMvC26.png|Dr. Doom vs Arthur 2 UMvC25.png|Dr. Doom vs Arthur 1 UMvC24.png|Shuma-Gorath vs Chris and Felicia 2 UMvC23.png|Shuma-Gorath vs Chris and Felicia 1 UMvC22.png|Taskmaster vs Hsien-Ko 2 UMvC21.png|Taskmaster vs Hsien-Ko 1 UMvC20.png|Super-Skrull vs Crimson Viper and Frank West 2 UMvC19.png|Super-Skrull vs Crimson Viper and Frank West 1 UMvC18.png|Sentinel vs Tron Bonne UMvC17.png|MODOK vs Zero UMvC16.png|Rocket Racoon vs Viewtiful Joe UMvC15.png|X-23 vs Nemesis UMvC14.png|Iron Fist vs Chun-Li UMvC13.png|Thor vs Trish 2 UMvC12.png|Thor vs Trish 1 UMvC11.png|She-Hulk vs Jill UMvC10.png|Iron Man vs Spencer UMvC09.png|Captain America and Hawkeye vs Firebrand UMvC08.png|Wolverine vs Vergil UMvC07.png|Phoenix vs Wesker UMvC06.png|Deadpool vs Phoenix Wright UMvC05.png|Spider-Man vs Strider Hiryu UMvC04.png|Dr. Strange vs Morrigan UMvC03.png|Ghost Rider vs Dante UMvC02.png|Hulk vs Haggar UMvC01.png|Nova vs Ryu Rivalry Quotes Wolverine vs Ryu * "Let's see those karate moves, kid." (Wolverine) * "Interesting.... You fight like a wild animal!" (Ryu) * "When you lost control, you lost the fight." (Ryu) * "I thought you had more fight in ya, kid." (Wolverine) * "And I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. You really put me to the test. Thank you." (Ryu) * "You're a good kid. Lotsa spirit. But you gotta find somethin' to fight for. Trust me on this one." (Wolverine) Iron Man vs Morrigan * "So, you doing anything after this?" (also said to any other female except Amaterasu) (Iron Man) * "Told you...a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." (also said to any other female except Amaterasu) (Iron Man) * "We should discuss our differences over dinner at my place. I'll have the best chefs flown in." (Iron Man) Hulk vs Chris Redfield * "Don't let the loss get to you. I've taken down bigger things than you in my time." (Chris Redfield) * "Stupid guns not hurt Hulk!" (Hulk) Deadpool vs Dante * "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in 'em?" (Deadpool) * "Next time, maybe ya should let Nero (snicker) do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." (Deadpool) * "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." (Dante) Dr. Doom vs Chun-li * "That's enough! Surrender now!' (also said to all other villains) (Chun-Li) * "I won't let evil go unchecked!" (also said to all other villains) (Chun-Li) * "Your diplomatic immunity's gone, Doom. You will answer for all your dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N.!" (after-match vs. Dr. Doom) (Chun-Li) Thor vs Amaterasu * "'Tis fitting that two gods meet in battle thusly!" (Thor) * "It honors me to have fought a fellow god of such valor." (Thor) * "Thou art a courageous goddess. The inhabitants of Nippon are blessed to have you as their guardian!" (Thor) * "It looks like the Goddess of the Sun has triumphed over the God of Thunder! Good work, Ammy!" (Amaterasu, via Issun) Spider-Man vs Albert Wesker * "My slimeball sense is tingling." (Spider-Man) * "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." (Spider-Man) * "Hey, did you know that Wesker guy stole your Maximum Spider move? You were doing that back in Marvel Super Heroes! So...Gonna go kick his ass? Can I watch?" (said by Deadpool) Magneto vs Arthur * "Facing me in a metal suit of armor... What were you thinking?" (Magneto said to Arthur during after-match on UMvC3) Shuma-Gorath vs Jill Valentine * "You are not one of Wesker's B.O.W.s. What are you?" (Jill Valentine) Ghost Rider vs Firebrand * "I have little tolerance for demons... much less inferior ones like you." Iron Fist vs Vergil * "A dragon will always beat a demon-spawn, boy." (Iron Fist) * "I think your brother would've put up a better fight...." Mike Haggar vs Hulk * "You look strong, BUT HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" (Hulk) * "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." (Mike Haggar) * "MUSTACHE MAN STRONG, BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" (Hulk) * "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." (Mike Haggar) * "Big muscles don't mean anything if you don't know how to use 'em, pal." (Mike Haggar) Dante vs Ghost Rider * "Fighting demons won't prepare you for what you face now." (Ghost Rider) * "Leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." (Ghost Rider) Morrigan vs Dr. Strange * "You remind me of someone... Morgan Le Fay? Is it possible?" (Doctor Strange) Nathan Spencer vs Iron Man * "Just the arm? What...? Can't afford the rest of the suit?" (Iron Man) * "How much of that suit is bionic?" (Nathan Spencer) * "Give me a call if you want an upgrade, son." (Iron Man) * "It's the man that counts, not the machine." (Nathan Spencer) * "Take it from me, son. Metal doesn't make the man." (Iron Man) * "This arm of mine isn't as good as your suit, but we can work out the kinks, right...partner?" (Nathan Spencer) Trish vs Thor * "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" (Trish) * "You have similar powers, but you don't know me." (Trish) Phoenix Wright vs Deadpool * "OBJECTION! Oh man, that is really fun to say!" (Deadpool) Chun-Li vs Iron Fist * "All right 'Iron Fist', let's see what you got." (Chun-Li) * "Daughters of the Dragon called. They want their everything back." (Iron Fist) * "Guess you're a sucker for a pretty face." (Chun-Li) * "With some training, you might not be half bad." (Iron Fist) Tron Bonne vs Sentinel * "Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame to destroy such nice work. Oh, well!" (Tron Bonne) * "Target apprehended. Fraudulent Sentinel production halted." (Sentinel) Frank West and Crimson Viper vs Super-Skrull * "For all your weapons and upgrades, you lack the spirit of a true warrior." * "Which is more obsolete - your weapons, or you!?" (Super-Skrull said to Chris Redfield, but this could also be the reference to the fact that Frank fought with improvised weapons.) See also * Character Rivalries/MVC:I Category:Marvel vs. Capcom series Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds